


As Our Cares Drift Away

by Emiline



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Last day of school, a smidge of algiebat and hubblestar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiline/pseuds/Emiline
Summary: On the last day of term, Ada and Hecate watch the students disperse, and then have a spot of tea and flirting.
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30
Collections: The Hackle Summer Trope Challenge





	As Our Cares Drift Away

“Forty-five years, and it never gets any easier,” Ada sighed, as the girls reunited with their parents on the front lawn.

A gaggle of newly minted second-years huddled around Gwen and Algie, in a big group hug. 

“We’ll miss you too, dearhearts,” Gwen’s voice floated over to Ada and Hecate’s ears.

“Just think of all the splendid adventures you’ll have this summer,” Algie added. “Miss Bat and I will be looking forward all summer to hearing of them. And,” he winked so broadly that it was visible even from Ada and Hecate’s position, “we might even have a few adventures of our own to share.”

“Really?” gasped Charity Cauldron, eyes wide as saucers.

“There’s no age limit on adventures,” Gwen replied with mock severity. 

“And you’d be quite surprised, young Charity, if you knew what Miss Bat got up to her youth.”

“Tell me!” Charity demanded.

“Next year,” Algie promised.

“The students certainly do get more headstrong every year,” Hecate said. “Girls did not behave so disrespectfully to their teachers in my day.”

Ada squeezed Hecate’s arm. “If you say so, my dear. Agatha and I were right terrors,” Ada smiled at the memory. “My mother used to say that we were going to turn her hair prematurely grey with our plotting.”

“Dimity’s been talking to Ms Hubble for quite a while,” Hecate frowned. “I wonder what they can be discussing?”

“Summer plans, most likely.”

“For Mildred?”

“For themselves.”

Hecate stared at Ada.

“Dimity and Julie are rather sweet on each other. You didn’t know?”

”So that’s why…” Hecate stared off into nothingness.

”Why what?”

“Nothing important,” Hecate shook her head. “Just something Dimity said to me recently that makes a great deal more sense now.”

“Mi-Miss Hardbroom?” a voice stammered.

Hecate looked down. “Miss Spritewood?”

“I made you this,” the girl said, thrusting forward an envelope of a rather sickly greenish-grey. “Um, it was supposed to be black but I couldn’t get the dyeing spell right and there wasn’t time to fix it and I know you say that a witch always ought to triple check her ingredients and—”

“My dear,” Ada interrupted. “It’s quite alright. Isn’t it, Miss Hardbroom”

“It is very important to be very sure of your ingredients and your—“

“Hecate.”

“But it is a thoughtful gesture, Miss Spritewood. Thank you.”

Miss Spritewood gulped and nodded.

“You can let go of the envelope now,” Hecate continued not unkindly. “Unless you don’t mean me to have it after all.”

“No Miss Hardbroom, I mean yes, Miss Hardbroom. I –“ Miss Spritewood suddenly threw her arms around Hecate’s legs. “Have a good summer, Miss Hardbroom,” she said, and ran off.

“That was cute,” Dimity said, coming up to them.

Hecate sniffed.

“Did you have a nice chat with Julie?” Ada asked.

“Yes,” Dimity’s eyes sparkled. “And we’re going out to dinner and a movie in a few weeks.”

“That’s wonderful!”

“I’m really looking forward to it.”

“Miss Drill!” a student called. 

“I’ll see you two later,” Dimity said, and headed off to speak to Frederica Fernstone. 

“I remember when Frederica’s mother was a student,” Ada mused. “How the years fly. I swear that time seems to pass more and more quickly as life goes on.”

“It was jarring the first year I had a student who was the daughter of one of my students,” Hecate agreed.

“It makes one feel rather aged.”

“Hmm.” Hecate fingered the envelope in her hand.

“Do you want to open it now?”

“I think I’ll wait.” She flicked her wrist and sent the card safely to her rooms.

The last of the girls were leaving with their parents. As always, a few stray items remained on the lawn. Ada surveyed them. “I think it’s fewer than last year.”

“If you say so.”

Ada transferred the items to the lost and found. “Let’s sort them out later. Tea?”

“I can think of nothing better.”

* * *

Ada pulled out the tea set with a delicate fern pattern, outlined in thin gold. 

“You haven’t used that in quite some time,” Hecate commented, perusing the tea tins. “How about this one?”

“Excellent choice. After that unfortunate incident with the cobalt set, I put this one away to keep it safe from accident.”

“A wise precaution.”

Hecate held out a tin.

“Hecate! What’s this?”

“Open it,” Hecate smiled.

“Are these lemon squares from Maggie Turnstyle’s shop?”

“I remembered how much you liked them when we went there.”

Ada leaned over and kissed Hecate. “Thank you, they’re just the thing to celebrate the end of term.”

“I’m glad.”

Ada picked one up and took a bite. “Mmmm,” she sighed happily.

Hecate poured the tea and took a cup.

“To surviving another year,” she smiled.

Ada laughed, and raised the other cup, clinking it gently against Hecate’s. “It wasn’t that bad, was it?”

“Perhaps not, but I _do_ have a reputation to maintain,” Hecate replied, tucking her feet under herself and scooching closer to Ada.

“Mmm, yes of course.” Ada set down her cup in its saucer. “Here, have one of the lemon squares; Maggie really outdid herself with this batch.” She held a square up to Hecate.

“Well perhaps just one,” she leaned forward and took a bite. “You’re right, they are delicious.”

Ada popped the rest of the square in her mouth.

“Hey!” 

“I thought you said you just wanted one bite,” Ada replied, with a twinkle in her eye. “Besides, there’s plenty more in the tin.”

“Mmm, you know you’ve got a little powdered sugar on your lips.”

Ada’s tongue darted out. “Gone?”

“Almost. May I?”

“Yes.”

Hecate leaned over, her mouth inches away from Ada. “Do you mind if I take an unconventional approach?”

“Not at all.”

Hecate kissed her softly. “There, all better.”

“Oh no,” Ada chuckled, “now it’s on _you_.”

“Well then," Hecate replied, her voice silky smooth, "I suppose we’d better try again, then, hadn’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> For Week 1 of the Hackle Summer Trope Challenge, Last Day of School.
> 
> If this sounds like something fun you'd like to do, you can find out how to participate here (all types of fanworks are welcome, not just fic!): https://cassiopeiasara.tumblr.com/post/618835729467031552/whats-this-a-challenge-created-by


End file.
